


Roof Fairy

by toastedside



Series: Peter Parker and Morgan Stark Adventure [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedside/pseuds/toastedside
Summary: “I’m waiting for Roof Fairy,” Morgan interrupted, not noticing how confused Peter was and now he’s even more confused with her sudden statement. “You know, I lost my tooth two days ago and Uncle Happy said a Tooth Fairy will take my tooth away and replaced it gifts if I placed it under my pillow. I woke up with candies replacing my tooth!”ORJust fluff between Peter and Morgan bonding with each other and Tony and Pepper are great parents.





	Roof Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> SO! If you notice, I get inspiration about the whole Roof Fairy thing from Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures series on Netflix. On one of their episodes, Chelsea is waiting for a tooth fairy and I just couldn't help but thinking it was adorable. So, please, do enjoy the story.

Peter found walking around outside after dinnertime is oddly comforting. The cabin that now becoming the Starks’ residence is very comforting, located in a very comforting place near a lake that is very suitable for peaceful living and weekend getaway from the busy city. It’s a huge contrary to constantly busy and noisy Queens that he had grown so accustomed to that he fell asleep with cars honking outside.

He couldn’t pin point the exact time when this habit started to develop, but Peter always found himself walking around just to think and enjoying time with himself. It’s very quiet and he could hear his own footsteps, which is something he couldn’t have in Queens. Tony found his habit is odd, but never say anything beside told him to be careful and not wander too far.

Tonight, however, he found himself having a little company in his very own nightly routine during his weekend visit to the cabin.

Morgan Stark sat on her tent, her eyes solemnly watching the roof of the cabin as if she was waiting for something to happen. Peter blinked his eyes slowly, frowning at the sight of the six-years-old sitting alone outside in the dark with one of her stuffed bunnies firmly clutched on her side.

“Hey, young lady,” Peter greeted before took a seat next to her. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed already?”

“ _Sssh!_ ” Morgan pressed a finger to her lips, her eyebrows furrowed in all seriousness any six years old could manage to pull. “I know, but I am waiting for someone. Daddy and Mommy can’t know I’m here,” Morgan whispered.

“Waiting for _who_?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What kind of six years old that still awake and wandering outside at 9:30 PM anyway? “How can you get out of your bed? I thought Mommy tucked you in.”

“I sneaked out,” Morgan answered like it was the most normal thing anyone could say.

Peter blinked. “How –”

“I’m waiting for Roof Fairy,” Morgan interrupted, not noticing how confused Peter was and now he’s even _more_ confused with her sudden statement. “You know, I lost my tooth two days ago and Uncle Happy said a Tooth Fairy will take my tooth away and replace it gifts if I place it under my pillow. I woke up with candies replacing my tooth!”

Peter smiled at her as Morgan proudly show him the gap between her teeth where the missing tooth supposed to be. It’s always nice to hear her ramble about anything that came into her mind, Morgan has always been a good storyteller. She is a kid full of imagination and capable on making her own story, sometimes it just happens right on the spot and she would build her own world by her words as if that was the most natural thing anyone could do.

Tony would say that his kids are great storyteller. And yes, Pepper confirmed, that includes Peter (Peter still get shy and awkward every time Tony refers him as his kid). Peter couldn’t remember if he is capable on making up stories with only his imagination as great as Morgan would be, but he figured he always get on details regarding his days whenever someone ask.

“And who is Roof Fairy?”

“She is Tooth Fairy’s best friend,” Morgan answered, her arms firmly clutched on her stuffed bunny. “She will come few days after Tooth Fairy collect your tooth to ease your pain of having your tooth fall out and give you gifts too. She wears pink dresses and...”

Morgan told him in details that Roof Fairy, apparently, will come during clear night with a penguin sidekick that Morgan refers as Roof Fairy’s best friend called Dr. Ernesto – Peter had to hold back a snort of laughter at the name – while playing a nice song from a flute. She would leave a trail of rose petals and fairy dust if she came to pay a visit.

Peter found it both fascinating and hilarious how Morgan able to go on details about Roof Fairy that he never heard anywhere throughout his life. Tooth Fairy? Sure, everyone had heard about Tooth Fairy at least once in their life. What kind of childhood would you have if you don’t know Tooth Fairy?

Morgan kept rambling about wanting to meet Roof Fairy and seeing her dancing at the rooftop with Dr. Ernesto just beside her. He wasn’t sure why a fairy would have a penguin sidekick named Dr. Ernesto, but he decided it would be wiser to not ask any question.

“If you meet her, what kind of gift would you ask?” Peter asked, completely invested in her little story about a fairy whose sidekick is a penguin.

“A blanket.”

“A blanket? What happen to your old blanket?”

“It’s fine,” Morgan murmured, sounding uncharacteristically shy. She toyed with her fingers and steal glances towards Peter’s face before she continued, “I want a Spider-Man blanket. I don’t have a Spider-Man blanket.”

While Peter’s heart burst and flooded with overwhelming feelings and warmth, he couldn’t hide his own confusion on why she wanted a Spider-Man blanket. Yes, he realized that Morgan looked up to him a lot and aware that he is a Spider-Man. But owning a merch of someone she met regularly on weekends sounds odd.

“Why would you want a Spider-Man blanket when you have the _real_ Spider-Man to give you hugs?” Peter’s arms found their way to pulled her figure closer, wrapping around her protectively and providing warm hugs. Just the way Morgan liked it. “It’s warmer and definitely better.”

Morgan giggled at the sudden action Peter pulled. She rested her head on his shoulders, squishing her stuffed bunny and demanded Peter to hug it alongside with her.

“But you’re not here every day to give me hugs,” Morgan answered quietly, almost whispering. If it’s not for his enhanced hearing, Peter doubted he would pick up her words perfectly. “You give the best hugs and always let me sleep with you when I’m scared of monsters. But you’re not here every day. Mommy would say you have to go to school and have exams and your home with Aunt May is so much closer to your school so you can’t be here every day.”

Peter blinked at the sudden confession.

“Sometimes I just miss you and wanted to hug you but you’re not here. If I have Spider-Man blanket then I can always have you with me and you’re always here to give me hugs.”

Morgan yawned and snuggled her face at the crook of his neck, melting into the warmth of Peter’s embrace. Peter suddenly unable to think of any appropriate respond he should give and forget every single word in English that he had spoke for as long as he could remember. Only because a six-year-old confessed that she missed him every day.

Peter tighten his hug, his chest felt warm both literally and figuratively, with Morgan’s body pressed to him and with Morgan’s out of nowhere confession. He adored this kid, he always been since the very first day Tony introduced him to her. He just never knew that he would ever love her more than he already did or adore her more than he already did. Yet tonight he was proven wrong. Normally, Peter would feel a little bit, as Tony would call it, sulky after being proven wrong by whatever circumstances he thought he would be right. But he didn’t mind this one. In fact, he is happy.

He carefully tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. A wide smile danced on his lips and he bet if he could smile any wider, he would. God, he felt awfully guilty that he couldn’t spend as much times as possible with her. But trying to balancing his life as a high school student and Queens’s beloved vigilante that stops crimes is hard.

“I’m sorry I can’t be here every day,” Peter whispered, suddenly aware how quiet their surrounding is.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Morgan said between her yawn, her head snuggled closer for warmth and comfort.

“Let’s go back to your bed, okay? It’s already past your bedtime.”

“But Roof Fairy!”

Peter rolled his eyes. It’s charming how Morgan is the smartest six-years-old kid raised by a genius and her dad literally talked about science to her every day and still believe in fairytales. “I will wait for the Roof Fairy and tell her you say hi. But you have to sleep, it’s already past your bedtime. You know that.”

Morgan hesitated for a moment, but she noticed how tired she had become and how heavy her eyelids are. She murmured, “Yeah, okay.”

Peter took her answer as a cue for him to stood up and carry her inside with her. Morgan rested her head comfortably on his shoulder, her side pressed into him. She must have fallen asleep on their walk to the cabin as she suddenly loose her grip on her stuffed bunny. Peter grunted a little as he bent down to scooped up the fallen stuffed bunny.

Tony and Pepper must have noticed that Morgan is not in her bed by the time they reached the cabin. Both are on their feet looking distressed and soon changed into relieved sighs as soon as their eyes landed on both Peter and Morgan as they walked inside.

“How the hell did she get out of her bed?” Tony asked as he approached both Peter and Morgan. His eyes carefully and gently checking on her before letting out another relieved sigh after noticing no harm happened to his kid.

“Found her outside on her tent. She told me she sneaked out,” Peter said, shot both Tony and Pepper a pity and guilty smile towards them. “Maybe it’s a good time to add some extra protection and new protocols on FRIDAY.”

“She learns from the best.” Tony shot Peter a playful glare.

“ _Hey_!”

“Why is she outside anyway?” It’s now Pepper’s turn to ask, her hand gently stroking Morgan’s hair.

“She said she wanted to meet Roof Fairy.”

“Roof Fairy?”

“I don’t know where she heard that from. But I swear she got on details like how Roof Fairy have a penguin sidekick named Dr. Ernesto. Roof Fairy would bring gifts for children whose tooth just fall out and help them ease their pain and help their new tooth grow. She wanted to ask for a gift,” Peter explained whilst rocking Morgan silently on his embrace.

Pepper snorted an amused laughter. “What gift does she want?”

“A Spider-Man blanket.”

“Spider-Man blanket?” Pepper smiled fondly before planting a soft kiss on her hairline that made Morgan stirred in her sleep. She gently stretched her hand to carry Morgan as Peter gently placed her on Pepper’s embrace. “She really looks up on you, you know?” Pepper smiled warmly towards him and Peter couldn’t help but to smile too. “You should wash up and catch some sleep too.”

With that, Pepper planted a kiss on Peter’s forehead and carried Morgan with her upstairs. Leaving him with Tony on living room with each other’s presence. Tony shot him a look that Peter know as he was trying to process the whole thing that just happened.

“Being a dad is hard,” Tony said one day during one of their many lab days, “Especially if one of your kid is a Spider-Man. But I love it every day.” Peter awfully aware that Tony said that just to mess around with him. But the conversation somehow had stuck at the back of his head every time his gaze landed on him.

“I have a Spider-Man blanket,” Tony said suddenly, startling Peter who is busy living his life inside his head. “Let me take it for you.”

“Oh! That’s great. Let’s make it as – _hey_. Why do you have Spider-Man blanket?”

“No question allowed.”

“Hey, seriously –”

“ _No question_ , Peter.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Morgan woke up with the widest smile on her face. She run down the stairs, much to Pepper’s dismay as she shrieking with delight that Roof Fairy had come to visited her during her sleep. She carried her new Spider-Man blanket proudly and with a slight help from Peter she wore it like a cape.

“There’s rose petals and fairy dust in my room, Mommy!” Morgan practically vibrated with excitement right now, she couldn’t sit still on her chair. “It’s pretty and –”

Pepper smiled and solemnly listen to her daughter’s story while simultaneously giving Peter a _look._ Tony raised his eyebrows as he took another sip of his morning coffee, his eyes flickering between Morgan who excitedly recite everything she knew about Roof Fairy and Peter who tried and failed to hide his amused smile behind his cereal bowl.

“That’s great, honey,” Tony said after Morgan finished her story and Morgan beamed with smile that could light up the entire planet. “Do you happen to see Roof Fairy come over last night, Peter?”

“No, I didn’t.” Peter tried so hard to sound as convincing as possible.

Of course not. It’s not like Peter spent his night gathering rose petals and glitters to make trails of Roof Fairy on Morgan’s bedroom while she’s asleep just because he wanted to make Morgan wake up with a bright smile. Of course not. Don’t be silly. He didn’t have anything to do with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @toastedside!


End file.
